


Tears

by Rina_aria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth went nuts so other character are just noise, Crying, F!Byleth has devastating cry, Gen, I question IS why they never bothered to let Byleth try healing Jeralt, I wish Byleth have spoken line sometimes, Spoilers, a ton of crying, family love, spoiler for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: Byleth is seen to be always devoid of emotion. After all the Ashen Demon never laughed nor cried before.But when it mattered, she is just human after all.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the scene a lot. I have grown to like F!Byleth too much even her rather ridiculous design. Her face is much more emotional although the model is off sometimes. Especially her head.
> 
> It is really really minor, but this is Golden Deer path lol.
> 
> I totally didn't try to say it mattered a lot in the story. After all, it is just few mention during Byleth having panic attack.

"When we get back from this mission..... let's spend a weekend together."

* * *

Father's body jolted as the sound of steel meet with flesh revebrated in the air.

"You're just a pathetic old man."

No, my Father isn't pathetic

My voice was caught in my throat as the girl with red hair keep going on and on about some 'plan'. My eyes was focused on Father who had slumped forward, pool of blood spreading over the grass.

Red.

Red.

_Red._

Blood**_._**

** _Father's blood._ **

Save him...

**I MUST SAVE HIM!**

I felt the sensation of Divine Pulse activation and the time rewind happening in familiar sensation. That girl is circling to Father's back and going to stab him. I won't let that happen!!

I grab my Sword of the Creator and swung it to kill that girl first before she gets to harm my Father.

But, the familiar sensation of sword meeting with flesh never come.

It was replaced with the sound of metal clashing against something that repelled my attack.

Someone stopped me. That girl's comrade.

I can't spare my attention to that as I watched the familiar scene of my Father dropping to ground limply, the blood that flows turned the grass into vivid red.

For a reason I can't comprehend, my Divine Pulse can't work anymore. Why? Why at time like this!?

_Father!_

I throw my sword away and go to him as quickly as I could. I need to stop the his bleeding. I should have some medicine with me.

"I-I'll save you..... I'll surely save you....!!"

I shouted while my hands desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Blocking the blood path? No it won't work, the wound is too big.

My mind went blank as my hand is stained red with blood.

No....

Blood..... the blood won't stop....!

"M-medicine...!!!"

I take the vial and poured it to his wound wishing for the wound to close even just a bit. Anything to stop his bleeding.

Father opened his eyes weakly. The medicine is working!

The bleeding still there but if Father is conscious, it must have helped to improve the condition.

Now I must close the wound. I concentrate my power and channeling it to close the wound. At the very least give him first aid until further help come.

But the blood just won't stop.....

Stop....! Please stop....!!

Don't take him away from me...!

"Kid...." I heard weak voice coming from my side.

I looked to him without stopping my attempt to stop the bleeding. I viciously denied the small whisper at the back of my head that it is futile.

"Papa.... I'll save you.... I swear I'll save you...." I choked out as I felt wetness over my eyes.

Father laughed slightly at that. The light in his eyes slowly dimming.

He is _dying_.

"Sorry...." he breathed out heavily as he put on stop of my healing magic and gripping my hand.

"Papa...." I shook my head. Asking, begging him to not stop me.

But, his grip didn't falter.

"It looks like.... I have to leave you now..." he continued while gazing at me his eyes slowly losing focus.

_'No, Papa is the strongest in the whole world. He can't be dying here!!' _I shook my head as I desperately denying this reality.

"Don't....." _don't say that, please_.

Something wet from my face dropped from my cheek and landing to Papa's cheek. He looked to my direction and with weak hand caressed my cheek. I hold his hand there.

"To think the first time I see you cry..." there is warmth in his voice.

His hand on my face is losing strength but I keep hold on it. No, please _no_.

".... is to mourn for me.... it's sad and yet.... I'm happy for it...." his voice got weaker.

"Papa..... don't...." _don't go. _

Droplets of water.... my tears keep dropping to Papa's face as his hand grows colder.

Seems like he can no longer hear my voice clearly. The time is coming.

Don't wanna.

I won't accept it.

I don't want to.... accept it.

"Thank you.... Byleth.... be happy...." his eyes closing and his hand slipped away from my grip as I desperately pick it up again.

No...

"No..."

You promised that this weekend...

"Don't go..."

Don't leave me alone....

His body is still warm and yet..... why he won't wake up.....?

The rain starts to fall around me but I can't care for something like that.

I cried, the first time I cried. I cried and cried without letting go of my Papa, my hand clasping his tightly.

The memories of our time together flashed in front of my eyes.

The time I could walk for the first time....

The time I first grip my sword....

The first time I accompany him to his job....

The time we eat together.... we both don't talk too much but it always felt so warm....

As long as I have my Papa, I don't need anything else....

I always.... always think like that....

"I love you.... Papa.... so, don't leave me alone...." I cried in anguish as I burried my head to his bloodied body.

I cried and cried.

I never stopped crying.

If it weren't for Claude who teared me away from Papa, I won't have let him go.

If it weren't for Alois stopping me during burial, I would never let anyone in the Church doing the ceremony.

I remained in front of his grave beside Mother even if everyone has left as I keep on crying.

Papa....

Papa....

_Papa...._

"I won't forgive them...." I mumbled as I gripped on the soil, not minding the dull pain over my nails.

Papa.... you always said to never kill for hatred....

But I....

"I won't let them get away with this!!!"

I'll have my revenge.

For the sake of that promise that will never be fulfilled anymore.....


End file.
